


Guys Getaway

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Camp, Cheating, Cock Worship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Tent Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Cyrus was planning on enjoying the weekend with his guy friends, until they surprised him with camping. During the camping trip, he bonds with his best friend Jonah, after his crush TJ is caught playing with Marty.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman, Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen/Marty, Jonah Beck/T. J. Kippen, Marty/Jonah Beck, T. J. Kippen/Marty
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Guys Getaway

Cyrus Goodman was currently glaring at the only three male friends in his life, a trio that were somewhat chuckling at him as they set up. Over the left side of his face, the awkward teenage boy had a long red mark running up from his cheek to his forehead, made by a tent pole slipping from Cyrus’s grasp and hitting him. So excused from setting up the tents, Cyrus sat on a log with both arms crossed watching the outdoorsy teens putting them up. They had managed to convince him into going out on a boy’s weekend with them, but when he had agreed, he had been expecting video games and junk food. Not camping.

“Seriously? Which of you three thought that me and Camping… was going to make a good pair?” Cyrus groaned, looking around at the campsite and frowning at all the dirt and nature. He shifted around; this log was uncomfortable.

Nailing a tentpost into the hard ground, the oldest of the four peered over to his nervous crush with a smirk. He gave a cocky little wave to the jewish boy, having been the one to set up this trip with Jonah. They had all been cooped up in school, buried in work and stressed young men. 

“I know you Underdog! We’ll find something you love out here,” TJ said, then nudged Jonah. “You’re his bestie, make him enjoy it.”

Jonah snorted. “I am his bestie and if you remember, I was the one saying that Cyrus was going to hate this.”

Kicking the dirt in retaliation to being dragged out into the wilderness, Cyrus swivelled around on the log to peer out over the vastness of the lake. It was a deep, clear blue, and the boy decided that it wasn’t the worst thing in the world to be stuck out there for just a weekend if he could stare out at this every night. He could already imagine the night sky reflecting off of the clear surface, the stars glowing like they were really trapped beneath the water. Nevertheless, Cyrus wished someone had the money to rent out a lake-side cabin rather than sleeping on the ground.

Wanting to defend TJ a little, Cyrus responded to his best friend. “I don’t hate camping… it’s just… I have a strong dislike of nature… being out in it for long periods of time… and spending time in a fabric triangular sleeping area…”

“So camping?” Marty replied, bursting out in laughter at Cyrus’s attempt to cheer TJ up, since he had come up with the idea of the four of them going camping.

Jonah giggled to himself and kept unpacking things from TJ’s car, but found himself unable to keep from stealing glances at Cyrus as he sat there awkwardly picking at bark. When he heaved a bag of food out of the back, the boy stumbled a little. He fell back onto his ass and winced at the pain pulsing up through him. It took a lot of effort to heave the bag of junk food off of his lap, with some bags of chips spilling out onto the grass. The other boys saw and laughed quietly.

“What the f… firetruck! Did you put in this bloody thing?” Jonah hissed, from the heaviness of the bag.

TJ looked up and realised. “Oh right, that bag? I put the something special in the bottom,”

“What? Bricks?” Jonah hissed.

“Secrets, Beck. No peeking,” The other replied with a playful smirk and finished off nailing in the last peg. 

Crossing over to the stumbled over boy, TJ picked up the bag once the chips were kicked back inside. For him it looked like picking up nothing, and was wondering why Jonah was struggling to pick it up. He’d seen the boys muscles in the shower, so couldn’t understand that he was struggling. Through, the rest of Jonah Beck’s nearly undefined chest didn’t match the muscles the boy had gained in the arm department. It seemed to be that he had only ever focused on working out his arm muscles and nothing else.

In fact the boy’s pale chest and cute noticeable nips, reminded TJ of his chocolate chip muffin. Who other than a teasing peak on a facetime, had refused to show off to his friend. Even if Cyrus lifted his shirt for only him had given TJ numerous weeks of jerking off material, especially since he had been quick enough to screenshot the chat. He now had a picture of Cyrus Goodman showing off his undefined sexy chest to him. With the teen still occasionally loading up the picture and licking his lips from the sight of Cyrus’s nips and somewhat hourglass shaped chest.

“Tent’s ready, who wants which?” Marty said, throwing a pillow down into the blue tent door. “This one’s mine soooo you guys can bite each other's heads off while I make my bed.”

When TJ opened his mouth to steal a spot with Cyrus in the red tent next to Marty, Jonah spoke first while sitting next to Cyrus. “I’ll bunk with Cy! TJ can go in yours,”

Despite thinking this would be okay, Jonah ended up flinching a little when TJ gave him a glare.

“Fineeee… I’ll share it with From The Party over there…” TJ smirked, hiding his growl by using the information he had gained on the boy from Buffy’s rants. But looking back to the other boy, he couldn’t deny that Marty had a certain charm to him. The cute runner had given himself white tips and earned the nickname Danny Phantom around school, something that he took in his stride. “Beck where did you put the cooler? I gotta get my secrets on ice, and Cy brought Ice Cream like a muffin,”

“Muffin?”

Cyrus cut in rolling his eyes playfully. “I think he means dork,”

From within his tent, Marty snorted. “Well… someone did bring Ice Cream on an outdoor camping trip!”

It took another hour to get Cyrus up from that surprisingly comfortable log, as the Jewish boy was dragged along to help collect firewood for later that night. He was taught how to chop up wood and somehow found himself enjoying the power that came with cutting straight through wood like that. The day dragged on, with fishing, chatting, and a little tree climbing on Marty’s side. Slowly night fell across the camping grounds as the four teenage boys sat around enjoying themselves and letting the sounds of nature fill their heads. Darkness filled the sky, giving way to the brightness of stars above. Glittering brightly on the water’s surface, reflecting in Cyrus’s deep chocolate brown eyes as he stared out at its beauty. 

“Ugh… can some change the noise… I’m sick of hoots and crickets…” Cyrus groaned, looking back.

Marty chuckled once more. “It’s nature dude… we can’t just change the background music…”

“Well I miss getting to change what by room sounds like, okay? And… and not having pets. Ew, there’s even a bug on my hand!” Shaking his hand free of the critter, the young boy shuddered. This reminded him of how Andi and Buffy enjoyed playing pranks by slipping bugs into his pockets, “So we’re here all weekend?”

“Mhm… all weekend…” Marty teased. “Oh and I should warn… be careful boys… I snore,”

Rolling his eyes, Cyrus hummed to himself and picked up a stone. With surprising ease he tossed it out across the water, watching it skip across the starry surface. Everyone else watched on in awe as the stone skipped some five times before dipping under the water, last to the bottom of the lake. Cyrus felt a hand clap his back and looked over in surprise. All the other boys were smiling at him and Marty was already throwing a stone to try to top the score. But it fell flat into the water with a large splash, and the runner kicked the ground.

“How did you do that? You hate camping!” Marty groaned and threw another with the same result. 

Cyrus smirked, flexing his straw arms playfully while teasingly bragging. “Skills man! Ya boi got skill!”

In reality he was just lucky to have two fathers and a surprisingly athletic mother. Early into his life they had all taught Cyrus a few things before being dragged down by work and they all forgot the skill; Cyrus casually skipped stones whenever by a lake or a beach whenever he was bored. It was amusing to the boy to see his friends picking up stones and challenging him. They carried on for another hour but Cyrus came out on top with seven bounces across the star-decorated water. 

“See… I can do something… sport related…” Cyrus grinned.

“Well… if you can do that, then maybe we should,” TJ shared a knowing grin with Marty, their eyes locking together for a moment. He saw Marty’s hand drop lower, rubbing his thigh then the pair glanced at a nervous Cyrus. “Us four go for a little… dipping…”

“Uh, I didn’t bring a suit…” Jonah responded, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. “I forgot it on my bed,”

Cyrus nodded awkwardly next to him, no one had mentioned they would be swimming so didn’t expect to need it. He pouted at the look on his friends' faces, how downtrodden they looked because neither of them had taken the initiative to bring trunks like a normal teenager going on a trip. Cyrus could only imagine how Jonah felt, because his friend had been the one to help plan this whole trip and had somehow forgotten. 

Cyrus cleared his throat. “Ye-yeah, me neither…”

TJ and Marty shared a smirk, before TJ responded to the other two. “Who said you needed your suits… Neither of us brought swim trunks…”

“Dudes… Really?” Jonah responded, once he realised what they meant. “I’m not doing that with guys…”

“Scaaaaaaared Jonah just because of a little nakedness? We’re all guys here, we’ve all seen dicks before. Besides, I might have sneaked a little peek of you in the shower,” Marty waggled his eyebrows at the boy, giggling to himself. Openly Marty groped himself, and almost tugged his pants down a little to show off his undies but just managed to hold back. They didn’t need to hear Cyrus screaming out to wake up all the birds again, as they had just settled into their nests. 

The ball finally dropped for Cyrus as he realised what they were talking about with the teenager gulping at the thought of seeing all three of his male friends naked. “What? N-Naked…”

TJ shrugged and copied Marty, his hand grabbing his soft cock. “Why not Underdog? I thought you liked a little… guy time,”

Cyrus’s eyes widened and his mouth ran dry at the implications of what TJ just said, with the boy looking around at his three friends before bolting. He couldn’t believe that TJ had just hinting at his homosexuality. Cyrus didn’t even know how TJ knew that he was interested in guys. Tossing it over in his mind, maybe he had been a little obvious at times. This entire trip was becoming too much for the boy and he needed to get away and think. While all three boys watched as Cyrus left, one was more concerned then the other two. Without saying a single word the youngest member of the group made a beeline towards Cyrus’s hideout. With Jonah slowly making his way over to where his best friend had hidden himself away between a pair of trees.

Hearing someone, Cyrus peered around and was surprised to see that Jonah had followed him. 

“Hey…” The musician whispered softly, not wanting to spook Cyrus.

Cyrus said nothing. His cheeks were tinged a deep red, humiliated. Not that he blamed TJ; how was the jock supposed to know that it would affect him. This was a guys weekend. Cyrus had heard about them, and once something about how Reed had lost all of his clothes in the woods.

Trying to cheer up his friend, Jonah attempted a line: “Those two are idiots… massive ones…”

“Please don’t tell me about massive things, Jonah…” The Jewish boy blushed. “N-not right now…”

Jonah playfully flicked his best friend’s arms. “Not everything massive has to do with that… and those two? So not massive. I bet even Gus is bigger…”

Cyrus couldn’t keep back the hint of a smile and groaned. “Jonaaaaah, please stop!”

“Oooh do you want to hear about massive tits instead… I can show you some pictures Amber used to show me if you want…” Jonah teased, having found out Cyrus’s secret a little while ago. He loved the amused face burning to life on Cyrus’s adorable face, and how brightly the offer made him blush. "Soooo, that’s a no?”

The look on Cyrus’s face was a clear no.

A look that Jonah knew as ‘get Cyrus out of there’, something he did quickly.

Standing over a small cliff face, Cyrus peered across the edge and felt his stomach lurch. Jonah had brought them to a small spot that he had once been to with his little brother Avi, completely secluded from the camping grounds. A place by the lake where nobody could see them. They weren’t up to high, but just enough to make Cyrus feel queasy. He reeled back, stumbling over his feet and tripped backwards into Jonah’s arms. 

Jonah felt the wind knocked from his gut and struggled lifting his friend back onto his feet. The pair had been staggered a little by the slight fall; Cyrus even tread on his best friend’s toes. After a small wince the brunette shifted his foot away. Giggling a little to himself that the cliffside made the younger boy almost fall over, Jonah wrapped his arms around Cyrus and only let go once the Jewish boy was flat on his feet. 

“You okay Cy-Guy?” Jonah whispered with a smile. “We can just go back you know?”

“Not while those two are groping themselves and dipping…”

They chuckled to themselves, remembering how those dorks were trying to be sexy.

“Now if it was Amber, you would be ready to go back…” Jonah teased, earning a grossed out look from his best friend and a punch to the arm. The singer pretending that it hurt more than a butterfly landing on you did.

Cyrus tested himself and snuck towards the edge of the cliff again, looking down into the water. This time he managed to keep his composure and stutter to Jonah that it actually wasn’t too bad, so turned back to face the other boy with an awkward smile. But that smile faded instantly and Cyrus’s mouth fell open. For a moment it was like he was actually going to fall over the cliff and down into the deep water below. However, Cyrus stayed his ground and just looked Jonah Beck up and down. He felt his mouth dry up, and his heart skip a beat.

Jonah Beck was shirtless. 

In fact, the musician still had his shirt hooked onto the tip of his finger. His muscles were flexed and his smooth yet usually undefined chest had a visible six-pack that almost made Cyrus moan out loud. To his disappointment the muscle faded back into Jonah’s still sexy body when he stopped flexing, now staring back at his best friend. A dorky smile on his face, with those adorably sexy dimples showing. 

“W-What are you doing J-Jonah!” Cyrus whispered, his voice a little horse.

“What do you mean? You didn’t want to skinny dip with them so…” Jonah paused, his thumbs hooked on the hem of his shorts. “... You… you didn’t want to be with me either, did you?”

“Y-You… want to…” Cyrus whispered softly, the teen trying to process while not pushing Jonah into a panic attack.

Jonah nodded somewhat eagerly, smiling harder. “Oh course! It’s not camping if you don’t swim, and we can’t swim without trunks. I won’t try to touch you like those two,”

“B-But but… naked?”

“I only brought one pair of clothes,” Jonah said quietly.

Cyrus fell quiet at that, he was going to try protesting for them to just swim in their underwear but it seemed that Jonah’s mind was set. He couldn’t help but try one last time however. “Y-You could borrow some of mine…”

When the Jewish boy offered that up he noticed that Jonah Beck was actually pouting. Feeling his stomach churning, Cyrus gripped his stomach tightly. He hated seeing Jonah Beck pouting, in his mind, it was almost criminal to have upset his pure ray of sunshine.

“B-but we’re a different size, Cyrus…” The pouting boy muttered. “You’re too tall,”

“Not for every article of clothing…” Cyrus replied awkwardly, not really knowing how to actually offer someone to use a pair of his boxer briefs, nor was he wanting to overly think of Jonah Beck wearing his underwear. For a moment his mind pictured Jonah actually in his boxer briefs, clearly seeing the sexy shirtless boy standing there with his cock tucked inside the tight fabric. “I don’t know if I could, um… sk-skinny dip…”

Jonah sighed.

“I s-shouldn’t have asked…” The singer replied with time. “We can just watch the sky if you want…”

The words died in his throat, watching in shock as Cyrus fingered his long-sleeve tee and tugged it off. His hourglass shaped chest was slightly tanned, which was a surprise, and slim. Cute enough that it made Jonah blush and his lips wetten, but the teenager was almost drooling when he saw Cyrus unzipping his pants and revealing a pair of grey boxer briefs with an unbranded black waistband. With wide eyes, Jonah took his lead and started to slip out of his shorts, sliding them down around his ankle before kicking them away. He was left in a pair of black and white Calvin Kleins that Cyrus loved the look of. The pair of your teens couldn’t meet each other’s eye, focusing on stealing looks at the other’s body. One slim and cute, the other lean and strong.

“So…” Cyrus stated, as the teenage boys stood across from each wearing nothing more than their boxer briefs. “Now what…”

“Um…” Jonah replied awkwardly, blushing as he took a peak at the slightly taller boy wearing a pair of bulged out grey boxer briefs. He could tell that Cyrus wasn’t erect from the lack of a full-on tent, but the bulge was definitely more impressive than his own. Being honest, it was so cute to see that Cyrus was getting hard just being there with him. “W-We could remove them at the same time… or we could turn away from each other so we can’t see… if you want… We don’t have to, um...”

“No!” Cyrus replied, a little too fast. “I-I mean… I, uh, I want to see.”

“You want to see my… dick?” Jonah questioned, wondering why his best friend wanted to. While he knew that Cyrus was gay, he didn’t really think that Cyrus would be interested in him, a Ultimate Frisbee dork.

Cyrus wore a look of shock at his own words. He tried to speak but could only choke on his own words. Being able to see Jonah Beck’s cock was something that the gay teenager had been dreaming about for a long time, his crush on Jonah only fueling his nightly dreams of him and Jonah along with his fantasies during more alone time.

Instead he simply nodded nervously. 

The nod had the singer blushing, even Amber barely wanted to see his dick with the girl primarily wanting him to focus on pleasuring her body rather than returning the favour.

Sliding the black and white underwear off, Jonah’s soft six inch coch flopped out into the cool night air, coming to a rest against his young small ball sack. His balls pulled tight in the cold, and Jonah shivered slightly. Looking awkwardly at Cyrus the frisbee loving teenager shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He wanted to shove his hands in his pockets and look away, to keep from having a panic attack but being naked Jonah could only be awkward.

Meanwhile, Cyrus felt like he was about to keel over and die a happy boy. Jonah Beck’s cock was burned forever into his mind, the soft cock the greatest sight that the young boy could remember ever seeing. While wishing that it was hard and showed off its full size, how girthy his best friend’s dick was, he was happy even seeing the soft beauty that was the cock of Jonah Beck.

“Jo-Jonah… You actually g-got…” He started.

“Naked…” Jonah finished, the voices barely above a whisper. “Y-Yeah, I did… w-what do you think… wait… you don’t need to answer that…”

“I like it.” Cyrus said quickly.

The teenager before he could stop himself, fingered the unbranded black waistband and lowered them down in one firm movement, kicking off his grey boxer briefs. Letting his soft five inch out to be seen for the first time. Smaller and thinner than Jonah Beck’s, he felt a little ashamed and yet not at all surprised. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, the Jewish boy felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Jonah decided not to comment on the fact that Cyrus’s softie was both the hottest and cutest thing that he had ever seen.

“S-So… what do you think?” Cyrus teased, as he awkwardly posed for his best friend. The teen blushing as Jonah’s eyes roamed his body, with the boy’s eyes coming to a stop when it reached Cyrus’s slightly smaller looking soft cock, with a small mushroom head resting between two small egg shaped balls.

The words were all there in Jonah Beck’s throat, ready to spill out what and how he felt about Cyrus Goodman. But before his mouth could open and the words could leave, his feet started moving. Not slowly, either, he bolted for the cliff edge and leaped far out over it. With a cry of joy and exhilaration, Jonah curled up into a ball as gravity took control and brought him down into the cold dark lake below. He entered the starry surface with a large splash that sent ripples as far as the eye could see across the water. Water rose high from the stillness, shooting into the air in a dazzling display of light and darkness. Then Jonah emerged and pushed his hair back, flexing his arms again like a model. It was now dark and matted which was a cute look on him. The teenager peered up from down there in the water and grinned.

It was Cyrus’s turn to dive.

“Come on Cy-guy! You will love it!” Jonah called up, with the boy blushing as he saw Cyrus naked body once more. His eyes unable to pull away from his best friend’s lightly trimmed pubic bush surrounded soft cock. The teen’s naked body is perfectly lit by the moonlight, in order to let the boy in the water bask in the beauty of Cyrus Goodman’s body.

But there was a long, silent pause in which the boy’s body refused to move. Rooted to the spot out of fear, or confusion, or just the Goodman boy knowing full well that he would never be able to resist the temptation to just reach out and take what he wanted now that it was there, on display. His hands gripped his stomach, trying to do anything to move and just dive off the edge. To let things go for once and let loose a little. This was everything. But Cyrus could not find the will to move. 

‘I can’t believe this… Jonah’s naked. Why is he naked? He knows what I am but why get naked!?’ 

He could hear Jonah calling from the water below, the call echoing up the rock wall and bouncing back onto the water surface. The soft natural ambience surrounding him; Birds chirped from their nests high in the trees encircling their little hidden area, and water crashing against rock and stone in the still night. 

But it was when Cyrus could almost hear how badly his friend was pouting as he said ‘please’ that things started to move on their own.

Cyrus slowly approached the edge with his heart pounding and closed his eyes. They didn’t open again until the boy could feel the coldness of the deep, cold lake enveloping his entire body and drowning out all other elements of life. Down there buried in darkness, Cyrus waded beneath for a few moments before turning around to face up. The rippling surface of the lake was beautiful and clear, with moon and star light shining down from above to illuminate him fully. 

He broke the surface a few seconds later and took a deep gulp of cold air.

“Ooooh god it’s freezing!” Cyrus gasped. “Wh-why are we here?”

“Because I wanted to spend some alone time with you, Cy-guy! And this place is special to me, Avi loves it here so…” Jonah grinned broadly. He waded across to his best friend and put a hand to his shoulder. They could feel one and others heat, warming them up through the coolness of the water. 

“B-But why did we have to do it… y-you know…” Cyrus protested. “N-Naked!”

Shrugging, the other boy’s smile didn’t falter. “Avi and I were naked. So what?”

“Y-You two are brothers… it’s different…” Cyrus attempted, hoping Jonah would understand.

Jonah raised an eyebrow and swam a little closer. He didn’t understand why it was different, whether it was between two brothers or two best friends. Both of them were boys and had the same parts; Cyrus was gay and should have liked this. 

After their dive, the two boys had droplets of water dripping from their cute faces under the moonlight, catching each other’s eye and keeping Cyrus trapped in the cute, deep void that was Jonah Beck’s green eyes. He could see the stars reflected from above. Inches apart, Cyrus could feel his best friend’s breath soft against his freezing cold skin. It was warm and comforting, flowing through him slowly like a shield from the cold of the water. And in that long moment the two boys had nothing in their minds except the eyes they were stuck looking into. That’s why Cyrus leaned in and pressed his lips against Jonah’s, who quickly pulled away in a moment of shock.

He looked like he was going to say something, or freak out and swim away. 

Cyrus chose the later of the two options and swam away as fast his young naked body would let him, trying to get away from his best friend and former crush, that he just forced a kiss upon.

Or at least he would wave and swim away if something hadn't caught his wrist and pulled him back.

“Y-you… kissed me…” Jonah whispered.

“Let me go.” The Jewish boy couldn’t meet his eye.

“No Cy, we should talk about this…” Jonah responded while lifting his wet hand to Cyrus’s cheek and cupping it, turning Cyrus’s head to face him.

“Why… I did it… let’s s-swim” Cyrus replied, his voice threatening to break as he stared into Jonah Beck’s beautiful eyes. “Please…”

Jonah sighed and nodded, letting Cyrus go enough for the boy to swim away from him. The boy found himself blushing when he found himself able to see part of Cyrus’s ass as he swam away. Those smooth, soft butt cheeks breaking from the surface made him internally moan, and felt a twitch down below the water that was making Jonah confused. No guy’s ass no matter how round or soft looking had made him twitch before, and Jonah couldn’t stop himself getting hard and picturing the ass again.

He wasn’t entirely sure why Cyrus Goodman was getting him like this.

Cyrus was just his best friend, or so Jonah thought until he began to chub from the sight of Cyrus’s naked body and soft looking behind.

Dipping his hand below the water Joanh wrapped his hand around his semi-hard six inch cock, slowly jerking the length until it was fully hard under the water. With every stroke Cyrus made through the water, the older boy got more glances at the soft ass heading away from him and couldn’t help but lick his lips. That yummy looking ass was really getting to him for some reason, and Jonah moaned quietly when the full thing came out from the water for half a second. It was whiter than the moon, and even rounder too. The softness wiggled a little as the Jewish boy dived below. 

“Jo-Jonah…?” Cyrus squeaked when he looked back and saw the short hand movements Jonah was making. His eyes couldn’t go any wider. “What are… you doing?”

“Uh… um… nothing?” Jonah attempted, trying to give Cyrus an innocent look despite the fact he had just jerked himself to full mast while perving on his best friend’s ass. There was no good way for him to explain this to himself, Cyrus or his girlfriend Amber.

With how clear the water was, it was all too obvious what was happening below the water. The slightly older boy lied. He was hard as a rock, with one hand wrapped around the length and teasing the head with his thumb. It made Cyrus’ eyes widen, his lips get wet in spite of his throat running dry, and the Jewish boy’s cock rose in mere seconds.

“Um, C-Cyrus…?” Jonah started, noticing that his best friend was hard. 

Not even a second passed and the dark-haired boy was cutting through the water back towards the bank, his pale ass almost refusing to show itself out of the water. Only when climbing back onto the grassy slope was Cyrus Goodman’s adorable body back on display for Jonah’s lustful eyes to feast on. Cyrus’s cock was still waving back and forth between his slim legs while booking it away from his best friend, blushing hard about letting Jonah see him in a gay moment like that. His ass flexed a little with the long steps up to the small cliff where they had left their clothes. As he was getting dressed, Jonah swam back to the bank and sighed.

“Cyrus… Cyrus! Come on, what’s wrong? Please just come back and swim…” Jonah said, rolling his eyes.

He was completely ignored, those words falling upon deaf ears. Cyrus, albeit dripping wet and pitching a tent in his pants, threw on all his clothes and started to march back in the direction of their camp. Through the cloak of darkness, the pitchblack sky above hidden by the treetops drowning out any starlight to guide the way. Cyrus could only rely on the dim red glow of a roaring fire off in the distance to find the way back, and that he could hear hurried footsteps behind him from Jonah. If he hadn’t called out by now, there was no way this was the wrong direction.

Jonah caught up to Cyrus with surprising ease. Catching his breath, and still naked, the brunette gasped out to the standing stiff boy. 

“Wh…what’s wrong? I thought you were just gonna, I dunno, lock me out of the tent or something,” He chuckled a little. Then caught his friend’s gaze.

Following the scared looking gaze, Jonah found himself staring at the side of the tent being shared between TJ and Marty. After sidestepping a little he got a view inside and blushed a deep shade of red.


End file.
